The Worth of a Soul
by AppleCherry108
Summary: Before Rosette can find Joshua, she meets another boy who has lost a loved one to demons. Now, she and Chrono will help him and another get back what they lost and hope that it's not too late. [FMA] [KH] crossover


_"It's like catching a glimpse of someone from the corner of your eye, then turning around and they're gone. You begin to doubt whether you actually saw them in the first place. Tell me, how can you regret losing a memory you can't even remember?" _

_—Orlan (Stargate Sg-1) _

Have you ever asked yourself, "Why do I exist?" Most of us think we have a purpose, others don't know, and then a few will say, "Because Daddy loves Mommy." Not me though. I know why I exist, and it's not because of my parents. No…my parents abandoned me long ago. They never wanted me…because I have a purpose. A gift some call it. But they don't know. They don't know what it's like to be cursed with this "gift". How tormented I am every single day because of it. I only hurt others and it's of no use to me. If I die, I die; no more. I'd just cease to exist. So I ask myself, "Why _should_ I exist?" What's the point of it if you only burden others? If you only hurt them… the ones you love?

It's like a story I heard a very long time ago; a time so far in the past I can't recall if it was truly I who listened to it. A man, a very wise, very kind man, told me this: "Astral; the great streams in the sky from which all life originates. Fragments of this river fall to Earth like rain, pooling together to create a soul. Each soul does as it wishes through its life, and when its time is up, it evaporates back up into the Astral Lines."

I flinch at a cool drop that falls on my nose. Slowly I turn my eyes toward heaven, just as the rain begins to fall in hard, flat sheets. "Is this Astral?" I ask myself. "Is this life forming under our very feet without anyone knowing?"

I turn my gaze back to the building beyond these gates. It's very large and Gothic; a convent. I've been standing out here for hours, praying that I might catch a glimpse of _him_ before I…

I hear heavy footsteps through the pounding rain behind me. I press myself against the cold steel bars as hard as I can, chanting my prayer in my head, just to see him once. Just once.

The footsteps grow louder and I tightly close my eyes, so much that it hurts. I almost have the nerve to whisper my mantra aloud, but I know better. White stars began to dance across my eyes brightly, forcing me to slide them open. My vision won't come at first, but as it cleared, there… in a foggy window adjacent to me…

I see _him_.

Through the clouded window, his blurred image calls out to me. I slip my arm through the gate, stretching it out as far as I can, trying to reach him. I want to scream his name, but my voice fails me. After that mere second, an eternity of my life, he'd gone. Walked passed the window and out of my sight. Crystalline droplets slipped down my cheeks as a collapsed onto steel and, inevitably, the ground. I felt so empty when my tears came, like I wasn't alive anymore. But after everything that has happened… I'm not.

The footsteps stopped behind me and a dark shadow immersed me. A large hand fell upon my shoulder. "It's time," came the low voice of the man. Without turning around…or looking up…without so much as a heartbeat; I was erased from the world.

"What's wrong?" asked a tiny voice.

The boy inside the building pressed his hand against the cool window, gazing out into the black night. "I thought I saw…" he trailed off, eyelids falling slightly. He shook his head slowly. "It's nothing."

_As another tick of the clock passes by, another second, another eternity is lost. We ask our selves, "Why do I exist?" But if the tale of the Astral Lines is true, then it's not a question of existence, because you simply exist to do so and to carve your own future. No… it's more of a question of… _

_"What is the worth of my soul?" _

X

X

X

**_Chapter 1: He comes from _** **_Destiny_****** **_Island_**

X

X

X

The teenager sighed, his chin in his hand and his arm rested on the windowsill. He was half relieved that he was nearing his destination, but still half annoyed that he hadn't been able to stretch his legs for over ten hours. If one were to ask him, he'd tell you that planes and cars are useless contraptions created by lazy people and built for lazy people. He was an ideal walker. He loved the fresh air and went everywhere on foot, regardless of the distance. So naturally, being cooped up on a plane for so long only served to aggravate him more than his superiors already had.

_'I mean, honestly!'_ he thought harshly,_ 'They had no right to transfer me to the _ _New York__ branch! For my "protection",' _he snorted, _'yeah right. They just wanted me out of the way.'_

"Brother?" called the pilot from the cockpit. "We'll be arriving shortly."

"About time," mumbled the boy, slumping down in his seat.

After finally getting off the plane, a man with long blond hair met the boy right as he stepped off. "Hello, Brother," he said kindly, taking off his hat. "We've been expecting you. My name is Father Remington; I'm here to escort you to the convent." The man motioned to a car behind him with a smile.

The boy scowled at him, picked up his luggage, and began to stalk away. "I'll walk, thank you." he growled.

"But you don't know the way." protested the Father.

"I'll manage," spat the boy. Before he could take another step, the Father grabbed his shirt collar and picked him up. "What're you doing?" cried the boy as he was dragged to the car.

"I _insist_ you ride with me; we don't want you getting lost, now do we?"

"Let me go! Help!"

"Scream all you like," he chuckled, "no one will believe your word against a priest's."

The boy sighed heavily and went limp in Remington's grasp. The man set him down in front of the car and asked, "Do you feel like cooperating, now?" The boy remained silent, so Remington said, "Here, let me take care of your luggage for you." He went to grab a black jar from him, but the boy jumped away and yelled at him.

"What do you think you're doing now?"

"I'm just trying to help you with your luggage!"

The boy scowled and reluctantly threw his suitcase at him. "Fine," he spat, "but _I_ hold onto this." He gripped the black jar tightly and got into the car. "Let's go," he barked, quite ready to be able to walk about freely.

After tossing the suitcase in the trunk, Remington got behind the wheel and before starting the car he turned around and smiled warmly at the Brother. "You're just like her," he said.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, slumping down in the seat.

X

"Um, excuse me?" called the timid voice of Azmaria into the locker room. "Does anybody know where Rosette is?" Anna noticed the small girl and directed her to the farthest back shower stall. Azzy carefully tiptoed to the stall, slightly embarrassed by all the older, half-naked girls around her. She knocked quietly on the door. "Rosette?" she called. No answer. She tried knocking louder, calling the girl's name again.

After a minute, Azzy got fed up with this little game and rammed the door with her shoulder, screaming for Rosette again. Unfortunately it was unlocked. The poor thing fell face first onto the cold marble floor inside. "Owie…" she moaned, rubbing her head. When she looked up she groaned at what she saw.

There, curled up in the far corner of the shower, fully clothed, was Rosette, snoozing away peaceful. "Rosette," started the small girl, crawling over to her, "wake up, Sister Kate needs to talk to you." Rosette didn't respond. "Come on, walk up! It's me—Azmaria!" she whined, shoving lightly; still nothing. Azzy glared and blurted out, "We found Joshua!" Rosette just snorted loudly in her sleep and turned the other way. Azzy growled, puffy out her cheeks. Then, she was struck with an ingenious plan. She got right up next to Rosette's ear, and as softly as she could, she whispered, "Chrono's in here looking for you."

"WHAT?" cried the nun, sitting up abruptly, eyes bugged out.

"Ugh… I can't believe that work…" mumbled Az.

Rosette flinched slightly as she noticed little Azmaria beside her. "What're you doing in here?" she spat.

"Sister Kate's looking for you," she said, "and whatever it's about, it sounds important."

Rosette groaned and wobbly stood up. "Old hag…" she muttered. "How long has she been waiting?"

"About an hour," squeaked Azzy hesitantly.

Rosette stopped. "…………AHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!" she screamed, flying out of the locker room. Az could hear her swearing all the way down the hall and laughed quietly to herself.

"How'd you get her up?" asked Anna in amazement.

"I told her Chrono was in here."

Anna snorted. "Yeah, because Chrono's _such_ a pervert!" she laughed sarcastically.

---

Chrono at that very moment: "AH-CHOO!-!"

---

X

"SIS-TER-RO-SE-TTE!" screamed Kate furiously as Rosette found her in the courtyard. "Where in heaven's name have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Sister," cried the nun breathlessly, taking a bow. "I fell asleep, err… I mean I was in the confessionals!" she lied, trying not to get herself in anymore trouble than she already was.

Kate scowled, considering the possible fib. "Alright, if you were enhancing your spiritual prowess than I suppose I can't hold it against you." sighed the older woman. "But I cannot forgive you for losing track of time. I'll want a written apology on my desk by noon tomorrow."

"Yes, Sister Kate…" sighed Rosette, finally straightening herself from her bow. "So… what did you want to see me about?"

"We were supposed to meet a transfer exorcist from the West Coast."

"So where are they?"

"Unfortunately, _he_ never showed up either." she growled. "So I guess," she adjusted her glasses anxiously, "you are free to go about your own business, Sister; you're excused."

"Thank you, Sister Kate!" she chirped sarcastically, turning away. Once she was out of earshot of the older nun she let out a frustrated cry. "You wake me up, freak me out, and then you don't have anything for me to do?" she shrieked. She balled her fists in her hair and tugged as hard as she could. "I hate you Sister Kate!"

When Rosette opened her eyes after her cry, she saw two floating balls of light in front of her; they looked like little demons. "AAH!" she screamed, pulling out her guns. She fired two shots before the lights flew away up into a nearby tree. "Where the hell did demons come from?"

X

(59 minutes earlier!)

"Here we are!" chirped Father Remington, fetching the suitcase from the trunk. "The New York City Branch of the Magdalan Order."

"Right, whatever," mumbled the boy, taking the luggage from Remington.

"Now if you'll just follow me," started the man, but when he turned around, the Brother was gone. "Oh dear…"

"Okay, we finally lost that stupid priest," he muttered, setting his case down by a tree. "Alright, you guys can come out now." He unscrewed the lid of the black jar and two balls of light floated out. "Sorry I kept you in there so long, but if anyone saw you on the plane… no I did not enjoy trapping you in a… well yeah, but… hey, don't yell at me!" the boy sighed and climbed up into the tree. "You guys keep guard, okay? Wake me up if that priest shows up." He closed his eyes and leaned back but opened his eyes once again. "DoDo, just do what I say… No, I'm not trying to boss you around! …Alright, you know what?" the boy took a deep breath and blew hard at the glowing orbs, sending them flying. "Just keep an eye open and tell me if someone comes along!"

(59 minutes later! (now!))

"Where the hell did demons come from?"

"Who's there?" called a sleepy voice from the tree.

"They can talk?" whispered Rosette to herself.

A second later, a boy's face appeared out of the leaves. "I asked who…" he stopped and stared wide-eyed at Rosette. "Naminé…?" he muttered, jumping down from the tree. Once he straightened up he got a good look at Rosette and his expression fell. "Sorry," he said, quickly putting on a smile, "I thought you were someone else."

"Alright, Buddy, who are you?" demanded Rosette, jabbing her guns at the stranger.

"Easy, easy," squeaked the boy, raising his hands up to show he was unarmed. "My name's Sora and I'm a transfer exorcist from the West Coast."

"Oh yeah?" barked Rosette, thrusting her guns at him again. "What kind of exorcist goes around hanging with demons, huh?"

"Rosette, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" called Chrono racing up to her.

"Okay… bad example…" she muttered under her breath.

"Alright, gun-nun," began the boy, "now you get to tell me who you are."

Rosette sulked a moment but eventually put her guns away and cleared her throat. "I'm Rosette Christopher of the Magadaln Order. This kid's my assistant, Chrono."

"What do you mean 'kid'?" pouted Chrono quietly. He got serious again though by asking, "Mind explaining why you have familiars hanging around?" to Sora.

The boy smiled and held out his hand palm-up for the little demons to rest on. "Yes, these are familiars; DoDo and GoGo. But they're with the good guys, so you don't need to worry about them. Just like I don't need to worry about you, right Chrono?" he asked slyly; Chrono didn't say anything.

"So why did you get transferred?" asked Rosette.

Before Sora could tell her, Sister Kate came marching up to them. "Sister Rosette!" she barked. "I heard gunfire! What do you think you're doing?"

"Um… talking to the transfer exorcist?" she pleaded hopefully.

"Oh please, that's the most ridicu—" she stopped and stared at the boy; she cleared her throat. "Well… Nice job tracking him down, Sister. Have you asked to show him around the convent yet?"

"Actually, he was just about to tell me why he was transferred."

"Oh, _well_," huffed Kate, placing her hands on her hips. "It's not glamorous, I can tell you that. He's here for his own protection and to study under some of our more experienced members. During an attack by demons in the West, he only got in the way because he didn't know how to fight."

While Kate was still talking, Rosette turned to Sora with an expression that read, 'Is that true?'

Sora snorted; 'As if!'

"Rosette!" barked Kate tiredly, "Would you mind repeating what I just said?"

"Um…"

"No worries, Sister Kate," said Chrono, filling in for his partner, "I'll help you find Remington so Rosette can give Sora the tour." He glanced back at the girl and smiled. "Is that alright?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Do as you please so long as one of you helps me find that blasted man." grumbled Kate, skulking away. Apparently Sora wasn't the only one avoiding authority today.

As Kate and Chrono disappeared into the convent, Rosette turned to Sora to ask again why he was transferred, but she found him wandering off to sit under the tree he had been hiding in. He patted the ground beside him, motioning her to sit down; she did do.

"She was right about one thing," he began sadly. "I was only getting in the way but not because I don't know _how_ to fight, but because I _wouldn't_ fight."

"Why?"

The boy smiled grimly, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling his knees to his chin. "The demons that attacked us… they stole someone very precious to me, and if I killed them, I'd never find that person."

"Believe it or not," whispered Rosette, "I can empathize; demons took my brother away from me. That's why I joined the Magdalan Order; so I could have the ability and resources to find him."

"I'm sure… I'm sure we'll find them soon." said Sora, taking Rosette's hand into his own and squeezing it slightly.

This moment of theirs was broken suddenly though by a loud cough; they both looked up. "Oh, Chrono." said Rosette plainly, oblivious to his glower. "What's up?"

"Father Remington has an assignment for us," he grumbled monotonously, turning his scowl to Sora who was still holing the girl's hand. Rosette asked him what it was, but Chrono didn't hear her. He was too busy glaring at this new boy who was (as Chrono thought), snuggled romantically with Rosette. Oh great, like he didn't have enough competition with Remington.

"Chrono?" chirped Rosette.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping away from Sora and blinking at her.

"What's the assignment?" she asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Oh right…" he cleared his throat, "There's been a possible apostle sighting. There's a militia agent already on it, but Remington says he needs back-up since we don't have a lot of ground over there."

"And where exactly is 'over there'?" asked Rosette reluctantly.

"In L.A.,"

…

…

…

"AHHHHHH!-!-!" screamed Rosette. "Does he have any idea how far back that's going to set my search for Joshua?-!"

Chrono laughed quietly, expecting her to fall into his arms melodramatically like she does every time she gets like this; but she never did. Instead she collapsed onto Sora's lap, sobbing stressfully; Chrono growled at the boy.

"Hey, Rosette?" said Sora, smiling down at her while petting her comfortingly (which only mad Chrono even madder), "Mind if I tag along? Sounds like you could use the extra help to get it done faster."

Rosette shot upright, beaming up him brightly. "Really? Thank you, so much!" she cried, giving him a big hug.

Chrono couldn't scowl any more than he already was, so he spun on his heel and proceeded to stomp away. "We leave tomorrow morning." he grumbled over his shoulder.

X

The train whistle screeched through the air as it set into motion. It was only five thirty and considering they had run to catch their train, it was no wonder Rosette was fast asleep. She was stretched over an entire side of their booth, forcing Chrono to sit next to Sora—_not_ his favorite thing.

Sora laughed to himself at the resting nun and fuming demon. He turned his gaze out the window, resting his head on the glass; his smile faded. The scenery outside began to speed by as a painted blur not yet illuminated by dawn. _'I'll find you soon,'_ he thought to himself, _'I promise.'_


End file.
